Wide Eyes
by Griffin Stone
Summary: Cats will be cats, and not even cat-themed heroes are able to resist. Catnip, strings, even Marinette's ponytails aren't safe from Chat Noir! (A series of one-shots where Chat acts like the cat he is.)
1. Catnip

**A/N: I was reading _Fade Away_ by Gravtron1, and there is a line about Chat wanting catnip in his tea. Then, I got to thinking about how funny it would be if catnip affected Adrian when he was Chat Noir. I'm sure this has been done, but... I couldn't resist! XD**

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir always met at the Eiffel Tower to begin patrols. Ladybug was normally the first one there and was forced to wait around, but one spring night, she dropped into the plaza to see Chat was already there.

"Wow, you beat me here? I must be off my game tonight," Ladybug said, trying to beat Chat to the teasing.

Chat, crouched a few yards away, didn't move. That was odd, he was normally quick to greet her whenever she approached.

"Chat?"

The hero in question's ear twitched, but he still wouldn't turn. His body was twitching up and down like he was panting.

"Chat Noir, what happened?"

Worried that he had been hurt or something, Ladybug stepped closer. She could now hear Chat's rapid breathing. Except, it wasn't harsh or pained, it sounded like…

Purring?

Thoroughly confused, Ladybug walked around Chat. She still wasn't sure whether or not she should be concerned by what she saw.

Chat Noir was staring straight ahead. His pupils were so large that she could barely see the green. He had a dopier-than-normal grin on his face as he purred. His mouth was moving in a way that reminded Ladybug of a cat twitching its whiskers.

"Uh… Chat?" Ladybug waved a hand in front of her partner's face.

In a blink, Chat was focused on Ladybug. "Ladybug! You'll never guess what I found!"

Ladybug frowned at the slur in his voice. "What?"

Chat started to stand, but his sense of balance was apparently shot, because he only got halfway before toppling onto his face. He pushed himself into a kneeling position, giggling.

Chat suddenly froze. After a second, he lifted a hand and tapped his bell. It jingled softly, drawing an awed gasp from Chat. He tapped a finger against it, eyes unblinking as it rang with each touch.

"Chat!" Ladybug snapped, startling Chat from his bell. "What did you find?"

Bell forgotten, Chat beamed up at Ladybug and lifted a paw.

"Looky!" Chat cooed

Ladybug stared at the crushed plant in Chat's paw. She couldn't understand how it could have put him in such a state. Then, an absurd thought occurred to her.

"Chat… is that catnip?"

Chat Noir proudly nodded. He grinned, and Ladybug noticed the flecks of green in his teeth.

"Where did you even find catnip?" Ladybug had to ask.

"The park!" Chat hiccuped. "It's all over the place!"

Ladybug made a mental note to find some way to keep Chat away from the park. But, the thought had to be stored away in favor of her more immediate issue.

"Let's find you some place to sleep off the catnip," Ladybug said, holding out a hand.

"Sleep?!" Chat repeated. "Who can sleep when there's so much to do!"

Before Ladybug could realize what was about to happen, Chat bolted. Chat might have not had any balance on his feet, but on all four… paws, he didn't appear to be having any issues.

"Wait!" Ladybug called when she recovered.

"Catch me!" Chat shouted over his shoulder.

Ladybug groaned and prepared her yo-yo. She ran after Chat, expecting to be able to snag him soon enough.

She was wrong.

Half an hour later, Ladybug sprawled in the middle of the plaza, chest heaving for breath. Chat had evaded every single one of her attempts to catch him, laughing like it was some grand game. Even when Ladybug stopped her chasing, Chat didn't stop.

While Ladybug watched, Chat spotted a petal blowing across the plaza. He froze, ears at attention. When the petal blew close to him, he pounced on it. He stared at his planted paws, then lifted a hand. The petal blew away, causing Chat to give a distressed yowl. He quickly lost interest, though, when he noticed his shadow.

Chat blinked at his shadow. Then, ever so slowly, his back arched. He rose to his toes and fingertips as he glared at the shadow. He bounded backward, screeching in apparent terror when the shadow followed him. He bounced, giving a strange sound that was a combination of hissing and the word "no!"

"Chat!" Ladybug called. "Calm down, it's just a shadow."

Chat bounced and spun around, tripping over his feet and sprawling. He blinked and noticed his tail hanging over his face. He didn't move for a second, then he leaped up and bolted.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug yelped when she realized he was headed right for her!

Ladybug sat up to move, but that was as far as she got. Chat crashed full-force into her, sending her flat on her back and him tumbling away.

Ladybug groaned and closed her eyes. When would it wear off?

"Bug-a-boo?"

Ladybug opened her eyes to glare half-heartedly at her loopy companion. He was standing -still on all fours- over her. His head was cocked to the side and… yes, he was still purring.

"Come on, I'm not tired!"

Chat nudged Ladybug's arm with his head like a cat demanding attention. When Ladybug made no attempt to rise, he pouted at her.

"Come o-on!" he insisted, drawing out the word. "I'm bo-ored!"

"Go away," Ladybug groaned.

Ladybug started to push Chat's head away, only for him to freeze as soon her her hand made contact. His eyes somehow grew wider, and he shoved his head against Ladybug's hand.

Confused, Ladybug drew her hand across Chat's head. A dreamy expression filled Chat's face as he slumped across Ladybug, purring harder than ever.

"Oof!" Ladybug grunted at the weight dropping on her. "Chat Noir, get a grip."

Chat didn't respond. With words, at least. He nudged his head back into Ladybug's hand and turned pleading eyes to Ladybug.

"Fine," Ladybug huffed. "Just for a few minutes, okay?"

Chat's eyes closed as Ladybug resumed scratching his head. He was purring so hard that his body vibrated Ladybug's, making her giggle despite herself.

"Silly kitty," Ladybug crooned.

Chat cuddled into Ladybug, not appearing to have any idea of what he was doing. Ladybug noticed after a couple minutes that he was completely curled up on top of her.

"Okay, Chat, that's enough," Ladybug said, moving her hand from Chat's head.

Chat's eyes remained closed. He didn't respond, aside from rubbing his head briefly on Ladybug's shoulder before settling down. His purring had slowed down to a steady rhythm, bringing Ladybug to a startling realization: he was asleep!

"What? Chat Noir, wake up!" Ladybug said, laughing a bit.

Unsurprisingly, Chat didn't rouse. Despite his protests, his wild antics and the catnip must have worn him out.

Ladybug heaved a sigh, though she couldn't shake her grin. She wriggled out from under Chat Noir, who still didn't wake up. Ladybug shook her head and looked around. Luckily, it appeared that there wouldn't be any akuma attacks that night, so she didn't have to worry about that happening while Chat slept off the catnip.

Ladybug crouched and easily picked up her sleeping companion. Chat grumbled and shifted so that his arms and head draped over Ladybug's shoulder in a position that didn't look comfortable, but Ladybug left him there. She needed one hand to use her yo-yo, anyway.

It took a bit longer to reach the top of the Eiffel Tower, but Ladybug didn't mind. Chat was still dozing as she carried him into the small room at the top to get him out of the wind.

Spotting a couple sweatshirts that had been left by some careless visitors in a lost-and-found box, Ladybug used her foot to lift them out and kick them into a corner. She then removed Chat and settled him in the makeshift nest.

Chat grumbled when Ladybug let go, so she rubbed his head until he calmed back down. Ladybug turned toward the door, intending to patrol alone, but paused. She turned back.

Chat had curled into a big, purring lump of black leather and blond hair. His expression was so content, that Ladybug found herself giggling. He also looked kind of lonely, laying in the corner by himself.

"Okay, you've convinced me," Ladybug told Chat's sleeping form.

Ladybug crossed the room and sat beside Chat. She rubbed a hand through his hair, prompting Chat to sleepily lift his head. He mumbled something and squirmed closer so that he was curled against Ladybug's leg. His body rumbled with purrs as he lowered his head and closed his eyes once again.

Ladybug laughed. "Silly little kitten."


	2. Blep

**A/N: Look what I decided to keep adding to! Long story short, I can't seem to find many stories of Chat/Adrien acting like a cat that stays clean. (If you know of any, let me know?) So, this is going to be a collection of Chat (and occasionally Adrien) acting like the cat he is.**

* * *

Ladybug hadn't really noticed the silence at first. It had been a quiet night, so she and Chat were just sitting. Enjoying the night and each other's company.

Eventually, Ladybug realized Chat hadn't spoken for a bit. She glanced at the time on her yo-yo, eyes widening when she saw how late it was. She stood and stretched, back popping from sitting for so long.

"Chat, I'm off. It's getting late."

Chat, sitting at the roof's edge, didn't respond. Ladybug hesitated from yo-yoing away, not wanting to leave without Chat knowing.

"Hey, Chat," Ladybug said louder, again to no response. "Kitty?"

Chat twitched, finally turning his head with a distracted, "Hm?"

Ladybug snorted. She clamped a hand over her mouth, giggles escaping at Chat's face.

Not only were his eyes half-shut and distant, the very tip of his tongue was sticking out of his mouth!

Chat blinked back to the present at Ladybug's laughter. His eyes went down to his mouth, and he quickly twitched his tongue fully into his mouth.

"What?" he asked when Ladybug's laughing continued. "What?"

"Nothing," Ladybug snickered. "See you later, kitty."

Chat huffed, turning back to his post. Ladybug's loss, not wanting to stick around all these fascinating scents. He hunched down and stuck his tongue back out.

* * *

 **A/N: This one is based on fact. Cats use their tongues to scent, so the blep is actually them checking things out!**


	3. Box

**A/N: Ladybug isn't the only one to see Chat's cat side come out!**

* * *

"Nino."

Chris' voice was accompanied by shaking on Nino's shoulder. Nino grumbled and pushed the hand away, but it persisted. Heaving a sigh, Nino lifted himself to his elbows and blinked at Chris standing in his PJ's beside his bed.

"Yes, Chris?" Nino mumbled with a yawn.

"There's a cat on the roof."

Nino blinked, a bit startled by Chris' claim. He shook his head to wake himself up a bit, then focused on his little bro.

"There's a what?"

"A cat."

Nino looked at the clock. "It's midnight, Chris. You're dreaming."

Chris shook his head emphatically. "I heard a noise on the roof and checked. There's a huge cat out there in the flower box."

That was… weird. The Lahiffe's had a small flower garden on their roof during the spring and summer, but he'd spent the day moving clearing the shriveling flowers in preparation for fall. Birds sometimes hung around, but Nino couldn't ever remember a cat finding its way up there.

Curiosity prompted Nino to his feet and up the stairs to the roof. Along the way, he grabbed a broom in case the cat was a little wild.

Nino stepped onto the roof with Chris clinging to the back of his shirt and scanned the roof. In the heart of Paris, there was plenty of light from the streets and other buildings, even at night. Which meant Nino could easily see what Chris had.

Black, kind of furry but hard to say in the box's shadows. A tail as thick as his wrist. It completely filled the box, which was huge, big enough for a _person_ -

Wait.

"Chat Noir?"

The "cat" leaped about three feet in the air with a choked yowl. Chat landed on his feet, facing Nino with his ears flat and baton raised.

A second later, Chat relaxed and lowered the baton. "Nino. Hi."

Nino realized his mouth was hanging open, and snapped it shut. He searched for something to say -maybe ask why the hero was on his roof, in a box?- but came up blank.

Chris popped in front of Nino. "Hi, Chat Noir! What're you doing here?"

"Oh, just keeping an eye on things," Chat said, shuffling his feet.

"From inside a box?"

Chat grinned and hunkered down in the box. He whispered to Chris, like he was sharing a great secret, "Nobody can see me in here."

Chris nodded, probably believing the hero's logic. Nino couldn't figure out whether he should laugh or pretend he hadn't seen anything.

"Alright, well… since you clearly have an eye on things," Nino finally said. "We'll leave you to it."

Chat mimicked his serious nod, then lowered himself further into the box. Nino, deciding he was dreaming, steered Chris back to the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: There didn't seem to be a right way to end this, so... Expect me to revisit the box idea, though.**


	4. Cucumber

**A/N: This is a thing, right? XD**

* * *

"I don't really think it will work," Ladybug whispered, glancing at the object in Rena's hand.

"Cats do it all the time, and you've said yourself that Chat is half cat," Rena whispered back. "And if it doesn't work, then so what?"

Ladybug shook her head. "Either way, I'm not part of this."

Rena snickered and hid her hands behind her back. She walked up behind Chat, who was preoccupied watching the skyline. She held out the object in her hand so it was right behind Chat's head.

Casually, Rena said, "Chat, look at this."

"Hm?"

Chat turned his head, coming face-to-veggie with the cucumber. His pupils shot to near saucer size as he threw himself backward with a yowl. His feet hit empty air, and he fell off the roof!

"Chat!" Ladybug and Rena cried.

They rushed to the edge of the roof as there was a massive clatter in the alley below. They looked down in time to see Chat leap away from a jumble of trash cans and rush from the alley like a cat with its tail on fire.

Ladybug and Rena watched Chat vanish around the corner, and listened to startled yelps from civilians as Chat hurried away. Ladybug shook her head and glanced at Rena, who looked completely unrepentant.

"See? You should have let me record that," Rena snickered.

* * *

 **A/N: It was a week before Chat would talk to Rena (he went a day with Alya, but everyone started worrying) and two weeks before he stopped giving Ladybug wounded kitten eyes.**


	5. Bump

**A/N: Exactly one hundred words!**

 **Takes place right after a training session I'm sure Ladybug gave Ryuko at some point.**

* * *

"Ryuko."

Ryuko turned toward Chat's voice, and was unable to avoid him firmly -but carefully- bumping his forehead against hers. She blinked at him as he backed away a second later, his face reddening. He gave a muttered good-bye, then vaulted away.

Ryuko watched him go, then looked at Ladybug. "What was that?"

"A headbump." Ladybug, hand over her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her smile, went on, "He can't help it."

"What was the purpose?"

"It's a cat thing."

"Meaning?"

Ladybug lowered her hand and beamed. "You're part of the family now."


	6. Scruff

**A/N: Well, hopefully everyone stays at least a little bit in character, seeing as how I got distracted for a while there. XD**

 **Response to Guest: That sounds... painful. Funny, but painful. XD**

* * *

Chat acts like a cat a lot. He has a lot of cat-like tendencies and abilities. He is spry and elegant and graceful (not that Ladybug would ever say that to his face) on patrol and in battle. He has an incredible sense of balance, often being the one to catch himself and Ladybug when the ground shakes or buildings become unstable. He never falls without being thrown or shoved really, really hard.

He… wasn't always like that.

* * *

It had only been two weeks since Ladybug and Chat had received their Miraculous, and they decided it would probably be a good idea to practice at night together. Considering Ladybug hit herself in the face with her yo-yo three times and Chat kept stepping on his tail (which resulted in an adorable little mew) the first night, Ladybug wasn't sure how they had defeated Stoneheart.

Either way, the two had made vast improvements after their first night. Ladybug suspected the Miraculous had something to do with their picking it up quickly, but she wasn't about to be ungrateful.

Especially when, ten feet above her, Chat suddenly gasped and slipped from the girder he'd been climbing.

Ladybug automatically flung her yo-yo out, catching a metal support. She pulled it tight, then reached out just as Chat fell by. She grabbed the first thing her fingers found. She was pulled sideways by Chat's sudden weight, but she had a firm grip on Chat and her yo-yo so, while in an awkward position, neither hero fell.

Ladybug panted, both from the rush and fear that Chat could see easily have been hurt. It took a moment for the adrenaline to fade, leaving Ladybug a bit shaky.

"Are you alright, Chat?" Ladybug asked.

Chat was silent. Since Ladybug was nearly laying on the support with her arm holding Chat over the edge, she couldn't see her partner.

"Chat!" Ladybug called. "Okay, just hold on."

Tightening her grip on her yo-yo, Ladybug worked her feet under her. Once her feet were braced, Ladybug leaned back and pulled. Thankfully, her Miraculous made her much stronger than normal, so she was able to lift Chat into view.

Chat dangled in her grasp, stiff and unmoving. His legs were pulled up, and his hands were tucked against his chest. His ears were slack, and his eyes were a bit glazed.

"Chat?" Ladybug said, worried. "Chat, what happened?"

When Chat remained silent, Ladybug pulled him the rest of the way onto the support. She let him go to readjust, but, as soon as she did, Chat jerked to life.

Chat's limbs flung out, nearly throwing himself back off the support before he caught himself. He blinked rapidly, ears at attention, while he scanned the area. His eyes found Ladybug.

"What happened?"

"I was going to ask you that," Ladybug said, just as confused as Chat.

Chat rubbed his head. "I remember falling, then… I don't know, but it felt weird and I couldn't move, but I was really relaxed."

Ladybug frowned. She thought about Chat's pose for a long minute, then shook her head and groaned.

"Oh, brother."

Chat blinked at her. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Chat, but…" Ladybug grimaced. "I think I scruffed you."

Chat's hand went to the back of his neck. "I have a scruff?"

"I guess so?" Ladybug circled Chat. "I grabbed the collar of your suit, and you acted like a scruffed cat."

"Huh." Chat's head twitched to the side. "That's… weird."

Ladybug just nodded. "I hope no akuma villains discover that."

Chat looked so horrified that Ladybug had to laugh. She booped his nose.

"Don't worry, Kitty. I'll make sure nobody scruffs you again."

* * *

And to this day, Ladybug has kept her promise.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, he's never been scruffed, has he?**


	7. Hide

**A/N: Sorry, but I wrote this in a mood for no-to-low dialogue scenes, so several ended up in here.**

 **Unlike the other chapters, this is a season two AU and there's an ANGST ALERT! -sirens-**

* * *

Adrien wasn't at his desk.

The mental acknowledgement was fleeting as Marinette dove into her seat Friday morning. A second later, the bell rang.

"Just in time, Marinette," Mrs. Bustier said with a gentle smile. Her expression dropped slightly as her eyes fell on Adrien's empty desk. "Has anyone seen Adrien this morning?"

There was a collective head-shake from the whole class.

"He's not even answering his phone," Nino chipped in.

"Hm, maybe he's just running behind." Mrs. Bustier marked in her notebook. "Now, if everyone will take out their books…"

Marinette and Alya ducked to grab supplies from their bags on the floor. They took longer than necessary, as their close position allowed them a moment of privacy.

"Adrien's never late," Alya murmured.

"He doesn't have any photo shoots at all today," Marinette said.

Alya nodded, accepting Marinette's knowledge of Adrien's schedule.

"He's seen my texts," Nino said, head lowered in a guise of searching his own bag so he could speak between the gaps in the bench seat. "But he's not talking."

"Maybe he is just running behind," Alya said.

The three teens lifted their heads to see Mrs. Bustier watching them knowingly. They tensed, but the teacher merely turned and began to write on the chalkboard. The teens settled back and tried to focus on the lesson, but their gazes kept drifting toward the door.

Five minutes passed, then ten. Even if Adrien had had to go to school on foot, he should have been there already. Nino checked his phone every thirty seconds, until Mrs. Bustier couldn't pretend to not see it any longer. She set his phone on the desk, where it sat in dreary silence for the rest of the class.

Finally, the students were released for recess. The trio went right to Mrs. Bustier's desk. Nino retrieved his phone and promptly called Adrien again. This time, his call went straight to voicemail.

Nino turned his pained face to Alya, who frowned. Marinette was shifting anxiously beside her desk, wanting to help but not knowing how.

Mrs. Bustier, luckily, took charge. Referring to her notebook, the teacher took her phone from a desk drawer and dialed a number.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Bustier," she said politely. "Could I speak with Mr. Agreste, please?"

The teens perked up, only to droop when Mrs. Bustier frowned.

"Very well, do you know when he'll be available?" Mrs. Bustier waited. "I see. I was just checking on Adrien. Is he sick?" Another pause. "Well, he's not here."

The three teens exchanged horrified looks.

"When did he…" Mrs. Bustier paled. "No, nobody has seen him all morning. I- hello? Hello, are you still there?"

Mrs. Bustier hung up. She slowly lowered her phone to the desk, staring at the screen.

After a moment, she shook herself and focused on the teens. Seeing their expressions, she forced a calm smile.

"Are you sure that you didn't see Adrien today?"

Mrs. Bustier's question was received with shaking heads. The teacher put a hand to her chest, trying and failing to hide her shaking limbs.

"Mr. Agreste's assistant said Adrien was dropped off to school as always," Mrs. Bustier said. "Are you sure you haven't seen Adrien?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alya said. "Nino and I both arrived early to work on Mrs. Mendeleiev's project."

"And I never saw him," Marinette squeaked.

Mrs. Bustier exhaled slowly. "I must tell Mr. Damocles. Go on to your classes, please. And don't tell the others yet. I don't want to worry them.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino looked uncertainly at each other, then nodded.

* * *

The rest of the school day was a blur that moved way too slow for Adrien's friends. Marinette was so distracted, she dropped her books every time she stood. Alya was oddly silent, and Nino was restless. It didn't take long for their schoolmates to catch onto their anxiety, and it wasn't hard to guess the reason as the day passed with no Adrien.

By the end of school, there wasn't a single student in the class who had heard a word said. And when Mr. Damocles entered Mrs. Bustier's classroom at the end of class, everyone tensed.

"I imagine somebody would have said something by now if you had seen Adrien today, but I must ask. Did any of you see Adrien or his car today?"

Alix raised her hand. "I saw his car leaving the school, but I never saw Adrien."

"Anyone else?" Mr. Damocles sighed when everyone shook their heads. "Well, we've searched the school top to bottom. Police have been notified. Everyone, please stay here while we contact parents to pick you up. Nobody is to leave the premises without an adult, alright?"

The students nodded. Rose raised her hand.

"Mr. Damocles? Are we in trouble?"

"No," Mr. Damocles assured her. "But a student has disappeared right off our steps. We can't take any risks."

"Wait." Alya stood. "Are you saying Adrien was kidnapped?"

A worried murmur rose from the students. Mrs. Bustier raised her hands for silence.

"Please, everyone, stay calm. Chloe, it isn't a competition for being important enough to be kidnapped. This is serious, but we are taking all the necessary precautions. Just stay calm and wait for your parents."

The students quieted, but they were hardly calm. Rose was crying. Iven went to Mylene to comfort her. Alya and Chloe had their phones out, both using their various resources to ask about Adrien. Marinette and Nino seemed to be frozen in place, wide eyes on the wall and minds racing to when they'd last seen Adrien.

* * *

It took half an hour for Nadia Chamack to get wind of Adrien's disappearance. Luckily, the students had been whisked away by worried parents before the reporter arrived. Unluckily, every attempt to gain information on Adrien led nowhere.

Several students had seen Adrien's car arrive or leave. One staff member had seen Adrien enter the school, as had his driver. Cameras led police to a ground-level bathroom and an open window. A single set of kid-sized footprints in the garden below the window led away from the school.

There were no signs of struggle. No sign of Adrien was left behind. Within hours, talk had turned from kidnapping to Adrien running away.

But, why? Police found no clues in Adrien's room. Adrien's driver, Nathalie, even Gabriel confirmed that Adrien hadn't dropped any hints of unhappiness.

("No more than normal," was Nino's mutter when Nadia reported this.)

Search parties were organized. Trains were shut down, and taxis stopped at random. A black-spotted hero was seen racing across rooftops, way too early for a patrol and not an akuma in sight.

The city echoed with calls for the missing boy, but nobody answered.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon on Saturday when Ladybug stumbled. She caught herself on a chimney. She rubbed her eyes, blurry with fatigue and worry.

She'd spent the night alternating between Ladybug and Marinette. As Ladybug, she searched further and faster while family and friends left Marinette in her room to rest. As Marinette, she'd joined various search parties for her missing friend.

Even with her double-timing in the search, nothing had turned up. Adrien had apparently vanished.

"Where are you, Adrien?" Ladybug asked wearily.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo and tried yet again to contact Chat. With his keen ears and sharp eyes, he had the best chance of anyone to find Adrien. But, as it had for the last day, her call went straight to voicemail.

With a sigh, Ladybug closed her Bugphone. She jumped to the next rooftop and ran to the tallest point. She'd been following the Seine, since it seemed the most likely way for Adrien to slip around unnoticed.

While scanning, Ladybug noticed the Bois De Vincennes park. It was huge, secluded, and less populated than the rest of the city. Had Adrien hidden there?

Ladybug looked over her shoulder. It was so far… but it wasn't like she had any leads.

It didn't take long for Ladybug to reach a forested part of the park. She dropped to the grass and stared around. She wondered how she could find Adrien in acres of park, if he was even there.

"Chat would be so much help right now, but maybe if I get Rena and Carapace to help me look…"

A whimper caught Ladybug's attention before she could come to a decision. She straightened, straining her ears. After a few minutes, the sound was repeated.

Ladybug turned toward the sound. She weaved through the trees, stopping often to listen for the whimper. After a few minutes, Ladybug found a sort of rough lean-to of fallen branches leaned against a tree and covered with leaves and ferns.

Ladybug paused a few yards away. "Hello?"

There was a groan from the shelter, then a single black boot poked out. It quickly retracted, but not before Ladybug recognized it.

"Chat Noir?"

When she didn't get a response, Ladybug stepped closer and peered under the branches.

It was Chat Noir, alright. And he didn't look so good.

"Chat!"

Ladybug scattered the flimsy lean-to so she could properly see her partner.

He was pale and sweaty. His eyes were clenched shut, his feline ears pressed flat, and his limbs were tucked tightly against his body.

"Chat?"

Ladybug knelt beside him. She couldn't see any injuries, but he was clearly in pain.

"Chat Noir, what's wrong?" Ladybug asked, gently shaking his shoulder.

Chat's eyes shot open as he hissed. Quite literally.

Ladybug jerked back. Chat's hiss faded into another whine as he folded himself tighter.

"Chat Noir, please, you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help!" Ladybug pleaded. She looked around. "I need to take you to Master Fu. He'll know what's wrong."

"No," Chat breathed.

Ladybug blinked. "No?"

Chat grunted and shook his head. "No, just… just leave me."

"You need help, I'm not leaving you."

Chat whimpered. "Sorry…"

"For what?"

"Didn't… didn't get far enough. I fell and… well… thought it would be enough."

"Huh?"

"Shoulda… kept goin'," Chat whispered.

"Chat?"

Chat groaned. Ladybug jolted forward.

"Chat! Chat, what's wrong?! I need to get you to Master Fu!" Ladybug scooped up Chat, wincing when he whimpered. "I'm sorry, Kitty. Just hang on, okay?"

Chat grunted. "Sorry. Hurts you, too."

Ladybug looked at him. "Hurts who?"

"Plagg. Meant to…"

Chat gasped. His eyes rolled back, then he abruptly went limp.

"Chat? Chat!" Ladybug started to run. "Hang on!"

Ladybug hadn't taken five steps when green light enveloped Chat. Ladybug gasped and stumbled, coming to a stop when Plagg materialized. Unable to react in time, Ladybug found herself staring at Adrien Agreste in her arms.

"Adrien…?"

Plagg wailed, distracting Ladybug. The tiny kwami threw himself at Adrien, paws flung wide. Tears streaked down his face.

"I'm sorry, Ladybug. I told him to go to you or Nino or Fu or Nathalie, or literally anyone, but he refused! And he wouldn't drop the transformation, so I couldn't get help!" Plagg babbled as he hugged Adrien's thumb. "It's a cat thing, but he should have been fine if he'd just _told_ somebody and now I'm going to lose my kitten-"

"Plagg!" Ladybug interrupted, trying very hard to not think about who she was currently cradling. "What's wrong with Cha- er, Adrien?"

"It's his appendix!" Plagg squeaked. "If he'd said something, he could have had surgery and he'd be fine, but it's been too long!"

Ladybug started to run, even while she asked, "But why didn't Adrien say anything?"

"It's a cat thing! He was sick and he could die, and cats run away to be alone when they're dying!"

Ladybug tripped, but wouldn't let herself fall. She didn't waste her breath with any more questions. As soon as she was in the open, she threw her yo-yo and pulled herself away.

* * *

"It's getting dark," Tom said, eyes on the sky.

Nino and Alya, Tom's charges while their families made up separate search parties, winced and looked up.

"Can we go just a bit longer?" Nino asked.

"We've been out here all day," Tom said regretfully. "You should be getting home now."

"I'm checking in with Marinette," Alya said. "That girl's broken-hearted about Adrien's disappearance."

 _Thud!_

Everyone jumped when Ladybug landed hard in front of them in a crouch. As she straightened, they gasped at the sight of Adrien in her arms.

"Ladybug!" Alya yelped. "You found Adrien! Is he-"

"I'm taking him to the hospital," Ladybug cut in tersely. "Can you get the word out that Adrien has been found?"

"Of course!"

"Good." Ladybug grunted when Adrien twisted.

Nino's brain caught up with Ladybug's words. "What's wrong with him?"

"No time."

With that, Ladybug launched herself back into the sky. Nino turned to follow on impulse, though he stopped when Tom caught his arm.

"I'll drive you to the hospital," Tom said. "Alya, could you let everyone else know?"

"Nearly done!" Alya held up her phone. "We opened a group chat with the other students, our teachers, Nadia Chamack, and even Sabrina's dad."

Tom nodded, impressed by Alya's efficiency, then they hurried to the car.

* * *

Nobody knew how Adrien had gotten to the park.

When Ladybug turned the missing boy over to doctors, Adrien was unconscious and there were more pressing matters than how he'd gotten someplace.

His appendix had burst before he even reached the hospital. With the infection spreading through his body, there wasn't a second to waste.

Luckily for Adrien, he was in capable hands. In a matter of hours, surgery was done and he was out of danger. Even then, it was Tuesday before he was able to go home.

Through it all, nobody figured out how Adrien had gotten so far in his condition. They finally had to accept that Adrien had been confused and in pain, and simply wandered to the park before anyone had started searching for him.

Adrien was ready to put the whole incident behind him. Plagg had explained about the cat instincts causing him to run and that Ladybug had found him detransformed, so he figured there wasn't anything else to discuss.

Well, Adrien was wrong.

Adrien looked up Thursday evening to find Ladybug in his room, tears in her eyes and heavy secrets to spill.

And a promise. Not her own, but one from Adrien. That if he ever needed help -as Adrien or Chat- that he was to go to her, whether she was Marinette or Ladybug.

Adrien promised.

* * *

 **A/N: In my defense, nobody told me this was a _bad_ idea.**


End file.
